The Knut
by KyleGranger
Summary: OneShot! A certain fifth year Slytherin finds a Knut one day and things begin changing before his eyes. Please read and review. AU...sorta


**The Knut**

By: _KyleGranger342_

Summary: One-Shot. Gregory Goyle finds a knut lying on the floor one day at Hogwarts. This knut changed things before his very eyes. Please Read and Review.

Pairings: Gregory Goyle / Hermione Granger

* * *

The sunlight was leaking through the curtains of his four-poster bed. Gregory squinted and slowly sat up to rub his eyes. He slid his hand down the curtains of the bed and opened it slightly to revealed the Slytherin dormitory. His friends, Draco and Vincent, were still in a deep sleep, along with the other two boys who occupied the two extra beds..

They had been up late the night before. Since the Slytherin team had beat the Hufflepuff team in Quittitch, they had a little party to celebrate.

Gregory slowly got out of bed and quietly walked over to his trunk and changed out of his pajamas into a tee shirt and jeans. He walked down the stone steps to the Slytherin Common Room. A small window was nearby, the only window in the whole dungeon, and he walked over to it and looked for the time on the big clock out by the entrance hall entrance. The clock read 9:23.

He yawned and walked towards the entrance to the Common Room. He planned to get an early breakfast and go get Peeves to annoy people as he ate for entertainment.

The doors to the cold Great Hall swung open as he walked towards it. Some of the many heads within the hall turned to see his face. Peeves was no where within the large room. He drew his attention to the Slytherin table where a couple of first years sat at the front; a few third years, towards the middle; and he, being a seventh year, took his seat closer to the doors of the halls.

He scooped some eggs out of the large dish and smacked them on his plate. For some reason he felt a little stressed out. He rubbed his eyes once more and put his face into his hands. 'Maybe it's a headache,' he thought. He split his fingers from each other and noticed a small, shiny object lying on the floor on the other side of the table.

Gregory got up and walked towards it. It was a knut, a coin of the wizard currency. He bent down and picked it up off the cold floor. He smiled slightly and put it in the front pocket of his tee shirt.

The doors swung open once more. Draco and Vincent were entering. Draco looked different for some reason. Gregory expected him to be coming up to him with a bad attitude asking him why he wasn't there to scratch his back when he woke up or something stupid of the sort. No, he looked . . . cheerful.

"Hey Goyle!" Draco shouted as he walked towards Gregory. His smile shifted into a frown. "Goyle! I was going to get you a dish a food, but it appears you already did it. Sucks I wasn't there early enough to do it! Why do you look like you are in shock , Goyle?"

It was true. It did look like he was in shock. Draco was acting extremely odd.

"Are you okay, Draco?" Gregory asked.

Draco nudged Vincent in the arm, "He said my name!" Vincent was acting weird also. He looked the same in Draco. They were acting like he was the King of Britain.

"Are you okay, Draco?" Gregory repeated with greater volume. Like he was deaf or something. ". . . and Vincent?" Vincent's eyes widened.

"He said my name," Vincent said.

"Shut up, Crabbe, I'm trying to listen to Goyle," Draco said.

"Okay . . . I'm starting to get really creeped out," Gregory said. "I'm going to go for a walk."

"We'll join you," Draco and Vincent said together.

"Ah, no. I'd like to take this walk on my own if that is alright," Gregory told them. He began walking when he heard Draco say something.

"Oh look Crabbe, you've upset him."

'What the hell is going on,' Gregory thought.

* * *

Gregory was on his walk outside. Everyone outside was acting weird as well. Every time he would pass someone they would smile, say hi, wink, or want to give him a high five.

Harry Potter, along with his friends: Ron and Hermione, were walking towards him. As they past, Hermione winked. Gregory smiled back at her, but then turned his face back straight. 'I just smiled at that Mudblood Granger . . . that was mean . . . Hermione. I meant Hermione,' he argued with himself in thought. Harry and Ron both smiled while he was watching Hermione's wink, but he didn't notice; nor did he care.

Gregory turned around to find a few more girls following him intentionally. They huddled together and giggled every time he looked back. 'What the hell?' he thought.

Hagrid was walking out of his house and down the graveled pathway Gregory was currently on, as well as the girls.

"Good morin', Goyle. Don't you have a class right now?" Hagrid said, "You told me you had Potions at 10:00 the other day when I caught you doin' the homework in ma class."

Gregory gasped. He turned away from Hagrid and began sprinting through the pack of girls, towards the castle.

* * *

Gregory opened the creaky door to the dusty classroom. Everyone turned their head, as well as Professor Snape.

"Mr. Goyle, I require that you be hear on time!" Snape snapped. Gregory gulped. "But since this has never happened before and you are, of course, a model student, I will let this one slide. Please take a seat."

He walked over to the table where Draco and Vincent were stationed. One empty chair was left. Draco and Vincent rose from their seat and pulled out the empty one for him. He stopped and stared at them, then took a seat.

"Now class, I was very disappointed in you test scores from last Friday's tests. Only few past. We had one A, one B, six Cs, eleven Ds, and seven Fs," Severus Snape said. He walked around the old classroom passing out papers. It was funny to see the amount of people who were shocked as they looked down at their paper. Snape then handed Hermione her paper.

"B? A B? But I worked so hard on this test and studied for the past week everynight for two hours. How could I get a B?" She shouted.

"Mind your tone, Miss Granger," Snape spat. She closed her mouth and sat back down in her seat.

Gregory then received his paper.

"Congratulations, Mr. Goyle. You were the one that received the A," Snape said. The entire room of Slytherin and Gryffindors began to applaud. He looked at Hermione who was clapping. Once again, he noticed her wink at him. He smiled big back at her.

"Congratulations, Mr. Goyle," Snape said once again. Everyone sat down and they began their lesson for the day. 'This day is so crazy,' he thought.

* * *

At lunch, Gregory sat with Draco and Vincent and many of the seventh year Slytherin girls. They all watched him eat in awe. 'This is still pretty strange, but I'm liking all the attention I'm getting,' he thought.

"Goyle," said Professor Snape approaching the group for the staff table.

"Yes, Professor," Gregory replied.

"Marcus Flint has food poisoning, which means he cannot play in today's game again Gryffindor. Since you are one of the best beaters I've ever seen, I was wondering if you would like to take his place for today's match," he explained.

"I'd me honored," he said. "But who will take my spot?"

"No one. You are so good, I believe you could do both jobs at once," Snape explained.

Gregory gulped, "uh, okay."

"Very good," Snape said walking away, "good luck."

The girls around Gregory leaned closer to him. He looked over at Hermione Granger at the Gryffindor table. She turned at him, smiled, and winked again.

* * *

The time of the match grew closer. Gregory, Vincent, and Draco made their way down to the Slytherin locker room. As he changed, he remembered he had the knut in his pocket and moved it into the pocket of his Quidditch robes. Since Marcus wasn't present, Gregory had to take charge and make plans. The team made their way out to the field where they began circling the stadium. Gregory could hear people in the crowd chanting, "Goyle! Goyle! Goyle! Goyle!"

Madam Hooch slowly made her way to the center of the field below. Dennis Creevey of the Gryffindor house's voice echoed around the stadium. He was giving player stats and then instructed Madam Hooch to let the game begin. With that said, she threw the red Quaffle in the air and all the players began swirling around on their broomsticks.

Gregory had the Quaffle and he was making his way down by Ron Weasley at the Gryffindor hoops. Gregory passed to one of his fellow Chaser teammates who past it back to him. He hesitated at first but then threw the Quaffle threw the center ring while Ron was over by the left.

"And the first point for Slytherin and the game is made by Gregory Goyle," Dennis shouted to the crowd. The crowd began cheering louder. A faint chant could be heard once again.

The game continued. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter both had the snitch in their sight; growing closer and closer to it. The score was now 160:110 Slytherin. Harry and Draco were both slow today. Eventually Draco had caught the snitch. The stadium filled with Slytherin cheers and Gryffindor boos as the players lowered to the ground and went to the locker rooms.

* * *

Draco, Vincent and the rest of the team had headed back to the castle to celebrate their victory. Gregory took his time changing. He was so thrilled that he had led the team to victory. Beating Gryffindor of all teams.

Gregory exited the locker room and headed back to the castle. On his way their he had felt a small peck on his cheek. He turned around to find Hermione Granger.

"Congratulation Goyle," she said to him.

"Thanks," he replied.

"Listen. I feel really weird saying this, but," Hermione paused, "I like you." Gregory smiled.

"I've liked you for a really long time. Since like third year," he told her. She smiled and kissed him passionately on the lips. Again and again they did this, making it feel like the first time.

"Well, I bet you have to go to that party their celebrating up in your house," she said. He nodded and frowned. "Meet me later," she said departing towards Hagrid's hut, "at the entrance to the library at eight o'clock."

Gregory continued walking back to the castle. Then it hit him: 'The knut. That has been the thing that is giving me such good luck. Right after I found it, Draco and Crabbe began to be nice to me for once.'

* * *

Out the window at the large clock, Gregory continued to stare during the whole party. I was half an hour till the time he had to be there. He was sitting this Draco, Vincent, and the rest of the Quittitch team. A table was set up near by where chocolates and candies were being served. Butterbeer and Pumpkin juice were in goblets on the desk in the corner. A banner was hung above the mantel that read 'Great Job Goyle.'

The house ghosts came in and were playing some music with the instruments they died with. Gregory and all his friends were dancing like there was no tomorrow. Still he checked up at the clock frequently. Then Draco asked him something that he hadn't expected him to:

"Goyle, why on earth are you dancing? You should be getting me some more butterbeer." Gregory scrunched his face confused. 'Why is Draco telling me what to do?" he asked himself. 'He has been doing everything for me all day.'

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Draco shouted. Goyle immediately looked into his now empty pocket for the knut. He had lost it. Supposedly, sometime while he was dancing. 'Oh no!'

He looked at the clock. Quarter till. He served Draco his butterbeer and then left the crowded Common Room for the library. 'What if Hermione liking me was just part of the luck, and truly, she hates my guts,' he thought. 'Well, we'll soon find out.'

He arrived at the library doors where no one was in sight. It was still five till, so he still had a chance.

Ten minutes had gone by meaning it was five after. 'I guess it was part of the luck,' he thought sadly. He began walking back to his Common room with his head down.

"Goyle," said the voice of Hermione, "where are you going?"

He turned around to find his four-year love interest. His eyes widened at the sight of her. He ran over to her with excitement and kissed her. He was so happy that he liked her without having the luck.

"Hermione, I love you," he told her and kissed her once again.

**The End**

* * *

_Author Notes:_

I thought it would be really interesting to write a Goyle Hermione story. This was also my first Harry Potter story about a Slytherin. I thought that was interesting as well.

After I wrote this and reread it, It reminded me of the episode of Even Stevens where Louis finds a lucky Penny and ends up loosing it in the recording studio with BBMac.

This was also my first one-shot. After writing it, I really wanted to continue it with different chapters, but after thinking about it, I wouldn't know what else to write.

Well I hope you all enjoyed reading this. I really enjoyed writing it and would like to hear what you think. Please review, but please no flames! Thanks!


End file.
